


Visiting Series

by ourwritinginvein



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, semi-angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“wtf you’re not my roommate, how did you get in here? oh sHIT you’re really drunk aND NOW YOU’RE CRYING OKay okay it’s okay shhhh, you can stay here i guess??”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Visitor

Oliver was tired. He had literally just got back to his dorm about ten minutes before, and he was worn out. 

“Sex with a ginger really is tiring,” he murmured to himself before stripping down to his boxers and climbing into his bed.

He turned to face his alarm clock which read 4:15. He had to be up in three hours-well his first lecture would start in three hours.

“Fuck it, I’ll skip.”

He turned his head into his pillow and started to drift off to sleep when the door was opened quite loudly.

He saw a shadow, and realised it wasn’t Tommy. 

“What the fuck? You’re not my room mate. Who the hell are you? How’d you get in here? Oh shit! You’re crying. You can stay. Hey. Hey!”

He turned to the light on, and saw a girl shaking. He got out of bed, and started to walk towards her, and she backed up.

“Hey. It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. It’s fine.”

He took another step but she backed up again.

“Relax, I’m just going to put on some pants.”

He put his hands up and took a few steps to the left and picked up a pair of sweats that were on the floor. He put them on and looked at her. She was still shaking, and tears were streaming down her face. What the hell happened to her?

“Can I walk over to you? I promise I won’t hurt you.”

She nodded and he slowly approached her.

“What happened to you?”

She shook her head, and started to cry more. Oliver didn’t hesitate. He just put his arms around her and she fell into them shaking. Her shirt is wrinkled, and she’s freezing cold. Her legs are tembling and she’s shivering as she shakes with her cries. Tears are running down his bare chest, and he just stands there holding her like he does to Thea when she’s upset. 

That’s probably why he was so affected by this girl. She was probably around the same age as his little sister, who was two years younger than him. He holds her for some more time, and her breathing starts to even and finally she forms words.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You have nothing to apologise for in the first place.”

“I barged into your room.”

“I don’t need an apology for that, but if it’s okay with you could I have an explanation?”

She nodded her head, but didn’t say anything.

“Do you want to sit down?”

She nodded her head again, and he motioned for her to sit on the bed.

“I’ll sit on the floor,” he told her. “I won’t hurt you.”

She sat on the edge of his bed, and he sat in front of her on the floor, and then she began.

“I go to MIT. I came here with my group for an IT presentation.”

“I’ve heard of it. The annual IT competition. The winning school gets to work with a big IT company.”

“Yeah, well I’m the team captain of MIT’s IT team and well we won the tournament.”

“Congratulations,” Oliver smiled.

“Thanks,” she smiled for the first time. It was a beautiful smile, one that deserved to be seen more often. “Well, your school came in second place, and the team captain of Harvard’s IT team came over and asked us to celebrate our victory back here.”

“Cooper asked you to celebrate your victory,” Oliver asked bewildered.

“Do you know him? Are you friends?”

“Yes, and no. I hate that guy. I never thought he’d have the decency to celebrate someone else’s victory.”

“He doesn’t. He invited us over and we were all having fun at first but then he cornered me and told me how angry he was at me for getting the last question right. He said just smile and get through the damn party and then get off our campus. He wasn’t even drunk then,” she said with a sad smile.

“Did you guys have the party in his dorm?”

“No, some abandoned auditorium. Why?”

“If I knew his dorm number, I could go over there and kill him.”

She smiled, but shook her head, “It’s not worth it. Anyway, after sometime he started drinking with some of his friends and I ignored him and hung out with mine. Then he found me when I walking over to throw out my beer bottle. He grabbed me by the arm and pinned me to the wall, and then he told me he wasn’t angry at me anymore.”

“…”

“He said that I was so beautiful, that he decided to forgive me. He was so drunk. I could smell the alcohol off his breath before he even spoke. I tried to get away from him but everyone else was so far away, and the music was playing too loud so no one heard me scream. He told me he liked the way I screamed, but he wanted to be the reason for it…and then he-he pushed his you know into me, and I cried.”

Oliver’s hands were bawled into a fist and his knuckles were ghost white.

“Are you okay?”

“I should be asking you that question.”

“I’m fine. I struggled for some time but I finally got enough room to move my leg and I kneed him in the groin, and broke free…and then I ran for my life. He started following me saying that he loved playing games, but I kept knocking things over, and I lost him…but I couldn’t stop running and finally I ended up here. Sorry I was so shaken up in the beginning. I was so scared, I didn’t want to trust anyone.”

“Don’t apologise. I get it. Are you sure you don’t know the number of his dorm room?”

“No, and I’m glad I don’t. Thank you…I don’t know your name.”

“Oliver.”

“Felicity,” she smiled and extended her hand to him.

He returned the smile and it was genuine. “You should get some sleep Felicity. I’ll take you back to MIT in the morning.”

“Okay.”

He got up and fetched for some loose clothing that would fit her and found one of his large green hoodies. “Here,” he said handing it to her. “Wear it to bed. You can change here if you want. I’ll turn around.”

He turned around as she changed and then she told him when he was ready. He grabbed an extra blanket and a pillow and threw it on the ground.

“What are you doing,” she asked as she climbed into his bed.

“I’ll sleep on the floor. Tommy might come in later.”

“You can sleep here too. It is your bed.”

“I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“To be honest, the only thing that got me to stop shaking were your arms around me. You’re really good at making someone feel safe and protected.”

“I should be. I’ve had 20 years of practice. I’m a big brother.”

“I’m 20.”

“I thought you and Thea were the same age.”

“How’d you know? Sibling senses?”

“Something like that,” he smiled.

“So will you cuddle with me tonight…in a very platonic way.”

“Sure, scooch over.”

As soon as he was in bed, she scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

“You sleep in boxers don’t you?”

“Sometimes.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why were you so worried when I came in? You did everything right. How’d you know?”

When I was a junior in high school Thea was a freshman and she snuck off to some senior party. I was supposed to go but my girlfriend at the time asked me to stay in with her so I skipped the party. Thea called me and told me she was there and that something was wrong. I asked her what happened and she said she thinks somebody slipped something into her drink. I never drove so fast in my life.”

“…”

“I couldn’t find her at the party, but when I went in the house I heard her screaming and crying from upstairs. She was in somebody’s bedroom. She was pinned on the bed by some douchebag. I opened the door, and told him to get the hell off of my sister. He moved and she still had her clothes on but she had really bad hickeys on her neck. She ran to me, and I hugged her, but when the guy tried to leave the room I let go of Thea.”

“…”

“I told her to wait outside and if anyone came to her to scream and that I’d be there in a second. She didn’t want to but she left and I took care of the dirt bag that hurt my sister.”

“You hurt him.”

“He had six broken ribs, a broken leg and jaw , and a bruised shoulder. I got a police record, but I didn’t care. I almost went to prison if Thea didn’t tell my parents what really happened.”

“Why didn’t you tell them?”

“It was humiliating enough for Thea already. I didn’t want to hurt her anymore than she had already been hurt. I didn’t want her to get hurt in the first place. Anyway, he went to prison six months later because as it turned out he’d raped several girls, and sexually harassed dozens of others. If the asshole had done something to my baby sister, I would have happily murdered him.”

“…”

“Sorry, that was too far.”

“No, it wasn’t. It was just you being a good big brother.”

He smiled down at her, “Thanks.”

“What does she do now?”

“She studying bio tech at Stanford but I guarantee you she’ll change her major twice more before the end of the semester,” he smiled to himself.

“You really love her a lot.”

“She’s my baby sister,” he shrugged.

“She’s a lucky girl, having you to protect her all the time.”

“If you need me Felicity, you can just call and I’ll be right over.”

“I guess I’m a lucky girl too,” she smiled.

“Get some sleep.”

When they awoke the next morning Tommy still hadn’t arrived. He handed Felicity a dress to wear and she took it slowly looking confused.

“Your shirt is wrinkled and I highly doubt you want to wear those clothes again. This is one of Thea’s dresses. She left it here the last time she came to visit. You’re probably the same size as her.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Thea never had a problem sharing clothes, it’s shoes she’ll murder you for.”

Felicity laughed and Oliver told her to take a shower in the bathroom.

“It’s co-ed.’

“…”

“I’ll wait outside and make sure no one comes in.”

“Thank you Oliver.”

“Don’t mention it.”

They took a bus back to MIT and Oliver walked her inside her dorm. As soon as the door opened three girls threw themselves at Felicity.

“Lis! Thank god you’re okay!”

“We called the cops but they said you can’t file a missing persons report unless they’ve been gone for 48 hours.”

“What happened?”

Instead of answering their questions and responding to them she turned back to Oliver.

“Oliver meet my room mates. This is Iris, Caitlin, and Patty.”

“Hi.”

“Guys, Oliver let me stay the night after I ran away from Cooper.”

“Yeah what happened with Cooper,” Iris asked.

“It’s a long story. I’ll explain it in a bit. Oliver. Thank you so much for everything last night.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Really I mean it, and thank you for bringing me back here safely and for the dress.”

“You’re welcome Felicity. You might want to get some more sleep. You still look a little tired.”

“You too. I know I ruined your night.”

“No you didn’t. Bye Felicity, bye guys.”

Felicity waved and shut the door to her dorm and Oliver turned and left. Felicity was back in her room and she was safe. All he needed to do now was track down Cooper’s dorm room and pay him a visit


	2. Visiting Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...“Got it,” Oliver replied and then opened the door.
> 
> There was no one there, but he saw a head of blonde hair, with brown locks turning around the corner, it was the same blonde hair that was scattered across his chest this morning.
> 
> “Felicity?”
> 
> She turned around and started to speak very quickly.
> 
> “Hi Oliver. I didn’t mean to disturb you. You should probably get back. I’ll be going now.”

Oliver sat in his dorm with his textbook open, his mind far from business management and more on criminal injustice.

“You spent four hours reading that, and you have a business exam in two days. Pull it together, Queen.”

After about five more minutes of sitting idle, staring at his business textbook with a vacant expression, he got up and left the room. All he needed was a nice, short walk to clear his head.

He left his dorm and walked around the campus for a while trying to think of anything but the night before. She was so beautiful, and…everything. She was so strong, and gentle, and kind and he hurt her…so Oliver hurt him.

A couple of Cooper’s friends were sitting on a near by bench and froze when they saw Oliver. Oliver didn’t approach them but he didn’t walk away either, he just stood there waiting for them to do whatever it was that they wanted to. After a few moments the group of people got up and left without so much as another look in Oliver’s direction.

The ambulance had just picked up Cooper a few hours earlier, and the paramedics claimed on the scene that his right arm was broken and his left was severely injured, while his legs were bruised. Oliver may or may not have had something to do with that, just as he may or may not have hurt one the most beautiful girls Oliver had ever met the night before.

Oliver walked back to his dorm and groaned when he got to the door. There was moaning and screaming coming from inside. Tommy was back…and it seems like he brought Laurel with him. Oliver sighed and made his way into the room. The two hadn’t even bothered to pull the covers over the bed, so he did it for them and then opened his business book again, but the noises…

Oliver and Tommy were best friends, since they grew up together. Laurel was also from Starling City and the three of them met at the airport as they were leaving home to go to Harvard. Tommy developed a crush on Laurel pretty fast and it didn’t take long for the feeling to reciprocate for Laurel, and the two ended up dating a month after they started their freshman year.

All of them were comfortable with each other, they didn’t mind if he was in the room if they were having sex, and he didn’t mind if either of them walked in on him screwing somebody…but Oliver could only take so much.

He tried so hard to concentrate on the chapter but Laurel’s screams were getting louder and Oliver could feel all the blood rush to his bottom. His erection was building and he couldn’t stop it even if he wanted to. His zipper was too tight, and it was starting to burn. Oliver sighed undid his zip and let his erection pop free, he sat on the bed and was about to pleasure himself when there was a knock on the door.

Oliver tucked himself pack in properly and made his way to the door as Laurel’s moans started to get louder and louder.

“If that’s the creepy freshman perv with the camera, beat the crap out of him,” Tommy said behind the curtains.

“Got it,” Oliver replied and then opened the door.

There was no one there, but he saw a head of blonde hair, with brown locks turning around the corner, it was the same blonde hair that was scattered across his chest this morning.

“Felicity?”

She turned around and started to speak very quickly.

“Hi Oliver. I didn’t mean to disturb you. You should probably get back. I’ll be going now.”

“Woah woah woah. Take a deep breath,” he waited for her to do so before continuing, “now calm down.”

He made his way over to her and noticed she was even more beautiful than before and she was carrying two bags in her hands.

“Start over,” Oliver encouraged her.

“I didn’t mean to ruin your night again. I’m sorry I should go.”

“What do you mean?”

Laurel’s moans could be heard outside now.

“You should probably get back to her. You don’t want to keep her waiting,” Felicity said looking at the ground.

“Wha-NO. No. No. No. Laurel is in there with Tommy, my best friend and roommate who happens to be her boyfriend. I’m not keeping anybody waiting.”

“Oh okay. I can breathe a little more now. That would’ve been so so awkward if you were sleeping with her.”

“What’s on your mind,” he smiled.

“A lot.”

“Come inside. We’ll talk.”

“…”

“I’ll kick them out.”

“That’s okay.”

“They can go back to Laurel’s room. It’s fine.”

She nodded and he held out his hand for her to take. He didn’t even realise he had done so until she took it. It was so natural having her hand in his. They walked back to the door where Laurel was now moaning Tommy’s name.

“Hold on,” Oliver whispered to her. She nodded and he let go of her hand and walked in while she waited by the door.

“Guys,” Oliver said over Laurel’s moans. “I need the room.”

“No, you had it last night,” Tommy responded.

“Last night it was your turn to have the room Tommy. You messed up.”

“So we took Laurel’s room last night. Switch with us.”

“Guys,” Oliver said more firmly, “I need the room.”

Laurel poked her head out of the curtain and looked around and saw Felicity standing by the corner, and then she looked backed at Oliver and smiled.

“Come on Tommy, we’ll go back to my room.”

“We already started here.”

“And we’ll finish back at my room,” she said still smiling at Oliver.

Thank you he mouthed to her, and she winked in return.

“Hi. I’m Laurel,” she said to Felicity.

“Felicity,” she responded making her way into the room.

Tommy stuck his head out of the curtains too. Everyone in Harvard knew that Cooper was in the hospital, and most people knew that it was Oliver who put him there, but apart from Oliver and Felicity, and a few of Cooper’s friends,  Tommy and Laurel were the only ones who knew why. Tommy asked him as soon as the ambulance drove him away so Oliver told him everything. About Felicity, about how she was different, about what he did to her, about how it took him back to junior year after what happened to Thea, and Tommy understood. He asked if he could tell Laurel and Oliver obliged considering Tommy never kept anything from her.

“Felicity,” he said. “Hi. I’m Tommy. Oliver’s best friend…and occasional lover,” Tommy joked.

“Unfortunately,” Oliver replied

Felicity laughed and Laurel rolled her eyes, “You wish they were kidding. I want to hang out with my boyfriend but Tommy and Oliver need to play their video games.”

Felicity smiled again.

“Listen,” Tommy started. “About Cooper…he’s a jackass and he deserve what he-”

Oliver gave him a stern look because Felicity had asked him not to go after Cooper, but Laurel caught on and cut him off.

“I think what Tommy means is that you deserve justice.”

“You sound like a lawyer,” Felicity smiled.

“Future lawyer,” she replied. “I’ll represent you in a year.”

“I might take you up on that.”

“Okay, well my boyfriend and I are going to get dressed and then we’ll leave you two to…talk.”

After the two of them finally left, Oliver took her bags from her and placed them on the bed and motioned for her to sit.

“So what’s up,” he asked casually.

“I’m sorry. I know it’s late.”

“That’s fine. You look like you didn’t sleep.”

“That’s kind of why I’m here. I haven’t.”

“…”

“Everytime I close my eyes for more than like 10 seconds I see him and he’s everywhere and I can’t-I can’t.”

He took her hands in his and brushed her knuckles with his thumb. “Hey, it’s okay. He’s gone. Your safe.”

“I know. Thank you I guess.”

“For what?”

“Cooper’s in the hospital.”

“Is he?”

“Drop the act Oliver. His roommate went to the trouble of driving to MIT to come to my dorm and tell me personally.”

Oliver got up, but Felicity pulled him back down.

“Oliver stop.”

“Did he hurt you? Did he threaten you?”

“Oliver stop.”

“Did he?”

“No. Now stop. Sit down, I’m not done yet.”

Oliver hesitated but after a moment he sat down.

“Tell me what to do,” he asked her gently.

“I was actually wondering if you could help me with something.”

“Anything.”

“Could I spend the night here? I know it’s kind of rushed and we don’t know each other but I feel so scared now, and the only place I felt safe since the incident was in your arms, and after Byron came to visit he looked so angry but he said I was lucky to have you around, and then I got even more scared, but when I closed my eyes I saw you and I could breathe again and-”

“Felicity, Felicity, breathe. Slow down.”

“I just…I feel safe in your arms. I know it’ stupid-”

He cut her off with a hug, “I feel safer with you in my arms,” he smiled down at her. “Here, spend the night. I’ll get you one of my hoodies-”

“Actually, I was kind of hoping you’d say yes, so I already packed some over night clothes,” she said holding up one of the bags.

“What’s in the other one?”

“Your sister’s dress. I felt like I should return it.”

“I told you, it’s yours. Besides if she actually wanted it, she would’ve called and asked me to pack it for the next time I visit home and leave it in her room…but she hasn’t done that over the past year and a half, so I really doubt she cares.”

“Still, it’s too much. Thank you though.”

“Okay,” he said taking it from her, and then he hung it up in her closet with the rest of Thea’s left behind belongings and some of his clothing. He kept his back turned while she changed into her night wear and then he waited for her to say it was okay to turn around.

“You good?”

“Yeah, you coming to bed?”

The way she said it was so casual and it meant nothing out of the ordinary but Oliver wanted it to be, he wanted this to be a regular thing. He wanted this to be official. 

“Yeah,” he said sliding into bed.

As soon as his back was flattened on the mattress she snuggled closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

“Were you studying,” Felicity asked noticing the open textbook on his desk.

“Not really. I was more trying to get the whole situation out of my head?”

“The Cooper thing?”

He nodded.

“I’m sorry. Do you feel better now,” she asked resting her head on his chest.

“You have no idea.”

When they woke the next morning, Oliver took her out for breakfast before dropping her back to her dorm. She came over that night and then next and the next, and then Oliver decided it was his turn to make the trip.

He showed up to MIT earlier than she usually showed up to his dorm.

“What are you doing here? I was just on my way over,” she said as she answered the door.

“You shouldn’t have to make the trip every time,” he shrugged and she smiled.

“It’s good to know chivalry isn’t dead,” she joked.

It was a bit more awkward sleeping in Felicity’s dorm because of how self conscious he was that three other women were watching him constantly, but all of that stopped when he laid in her bed and his arms were wrapped around her. Somehow they found comfort in each other, they were safe. She was his solace, and he was more than happy to be hers.

As the nightly visits went on, the two decided to spend more time with each other awake. At first it was breakfast, then lunch, then an entire weekend, and so on and so on. The two became more comfortable with each other at nights as well, and little by little pieces of clothing started to shed. First it was Oliver’s sweats, and then Felicity’s bra, and then her pants, and sometimes her top. The two were comfortable with each other and they found a friendship that couldn’t be broken and somewhere along the line they fell in love with each other…a bond that couldn’t be broken.

THREE MONTHS LATER

He woke up to a small, warm hand rubbing circles on his chest.

“No,” he groaned. “Sleep.”

He didn’t have to open his eyes to know she was smiling. She started to rub the circles lower, and lower until she reached his pubic bone, and then he turned away from her. She got out of bed then, only to walk over and lay next to him on the other side, and then she slowly pushed her ass into him. He groaned at the contact.

“You are not helping the morning wood.”

“Well,” she said smiling, “technically I am. What I’m not helping, is getting rid of it,” she said pushing into him again.

“Fe-li-ci-ty.”

“Oliver.”

“Felicity.”

“Come on, wake up.”

“Five more minutes.”

“You said that twenty minutes ago.”

“Five more. Just lie in bed with me.”

“I’ve been doing that since last night. That’s the only thing I’ve been doing.”

Oliver grinned evilly, “Well…that’s not the  _only_ thing.”

He ran his hand across the bottom of her naked breast and she held her breath.

“Ol-iv-er.”

“Yes?”

“Oliver.”

“…”

“NO! GET UP,” she exclaimed smacking his hands away.

“Why?”

“We’re going to be late! I don’t want to be late!”

“Felicity stop acting so anxious.”

“I can’t help it. I’m so nervous.”

“We’re going to my parent’s house, not Nazi Germany. Relax.”

“Oliver, I want to make a good impression, and that’s not going to happen if we’re late. They said lunch is at one, we have to leave in like twenty minutes if we’re going to make it there by one.”

“Felicity, they know I’m always late.”

“They think I’ve changed you…for the better. Being late isn’t for the better.”

“You have changed me for the better. I haven’t slept around with anyone…besides you…since the day you walked into my dorm three months ago. My mom will be thrilled.”

“Oliver,” she whined but he cut her off with a kiss. It was supposed to be quick and chaste but she tasted so damn good, and then before he knew it he was on top of her, and her legs were around his waist pulling him closer.

The the door opened, and Oliver re-positioned himself in front of Felicity covering every inch of her. It was just Tommy, but still…he pulled up the comforter and covered her carefully before he slid off of her.

“Dude, weren’t the two of you supposed to be on the road by now,” he asked.

“THANK YOU,” Felicity exclaimed. “Now come on, showers.”

Oliver reached for his boxers put them on and then handed Felicity a hoodie to wear until they reached the showers, when he tried to step in with her she pushed him away.

“We don’t need to be anymore late than we already are.”

He obliged and soon they were in the car. She hadn’t said a word for about twenty minutes which for her was unprecedented.

“What’s wrong?”

“What if your parents and sister don’t like me?”

“They will.”

“What if-”

“Then it doesn’t matter, and neither should they. I love you. That’s all that matters.”

“What if they think I’m a gold digger?”

“You didn’t even know my last name until three days after we met, and you still came back…and besides I fell for you before you fell for me.”

“What if they’re angry that you’re not going back to Starling after you graduate? What if they get mad that you’re coming back to Boston until I graduate?”

“Felicity, none of it matters. If it’s so important that I start the family company I can branch it out to Boston and expand the business. I’m finding an apartment and moving in with the girl I love whether my parents like it or not…so you can visit on the weekends when Scarlett is doing a movie.”

“Scarlett?”

“Johannson.”

“Of course,” she smiled. At least he got her to smile.

“Stop fidgeting. Everything is going to be fine. I love you.”

“I love you too. One more thing.”

“Figured.”

“No sex at your parents house.”

“I’m making a u turn. We’re going back.”

“I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

“Oliver.”

“Okay, only cause I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Always?”

“Always.”

“Good, we’re almost there.”

“I’m nervous again.”

“Of course you are.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more fics go to http://ourwritinginvein.tumblr.com You can follow me or check my blog for updates.
> 
> Reviews!


	3. The Visit of the Year

Oliver pulled up into the driveway of the mansion and watched as Felicity's eyes grew wide.

"Felicity?"

"You didn't tell me you lived in a Castle."

Oliver chuckled," I don't. Welcome to the Queen Mansion."

"No Oliver, this is a Castle."

“Don’t forget to curtsey in front of my mom,” he joked but watched as Felicity’s eyes grew even wider. “Hey,” he leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I’m kidding.”

“Oliver, I don’t know if I can do this. They’ll hate me.”

“No they won’t. Just be yourself.”

“Myself? Oliver, you know how I am. I’m a babbling, clumsy, awkward weirdo.”

“Yes, you are, and I love you.”

“Oliver!”

“Felicity. I met your mom last month. We got along great.”

“I know. She won’t stop texting you, but I don’t think it’ll be the same way with your parents.”

“Just relax,” he kissed her once more. “We’re only here for the week, and then we go back. Besides, my parents aren’t the only ones here, Thea’s here. She’ll love you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Let’s go inside.”

“That’s my girl,” he kissed her one last time before getting out of the car.

He pulled their bags out of the car, and their doorman Roger nodded and opened the door to the mansion for them. 

“Mom, Dad. We’re here,” Oliver yelled as he entered the mansion. He set the bags down near the door, and took Felicity’s hand in his.

“Oliver, dear,” a voice rang out.

“Hey mom...dad”

The blonde woman was followed by a tall, blonde man.

“This,” he continued, “Is Felicity. My girlfriend.”

Oliver could feel his parents sizing Felicity up, and it irked him. He cleared his throat so they would say something.

“Felicity. What a lovely name,” Moira said putting on a fake smile. Oliver rolled his eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Queen,” Felicity replied politely, though her voice was a little weak. She knew his parents were judging her.

“Where’s Thea,” Oliver asked.

“Ollie?”

“Speedy!”

Thea walked into the room with a big smile on her face which Oliver returned hugging her, when a young man probably the same age as her walked into the room.

“Hello?”

“Hi,” the kid shook Oliver’s hand. “I’m Roy.”

“Okay, Roy,” he chuckled. “What are you-”

“I’m Thea’s boyfriend.”

Oliver’s hand instinctively tightened around Roy’s forming a very tight grip.

“Ollie,” Thea groaned knowingly. “This is why I didn’t tell you!”

“How long have you two been dating,” Oliver demanded turning to face his little sister.

“About three months.”

“THREE MONTHS!”

“Ollie, Roy’s a great guy. He’s saved me more than once. I love him.”

“YOU LOVE-”

“I love her too,” Roy interrupted.

“YOU,” Oliver yelled pointing in Roy’s direction.

“Are a very lucky man.” Felicity finished for Oliver. “And I’m sure you’ll treat Thea properly.”

“Hi, I’m Thea. You must be Oliver’s girlfriend.”

“Felicity, and yes.”

Thea pulled Felicity in for a hug and it made Oliver’s heart warm, for a split second he forgot all about Roy.

Then Moira cleared her throat.

“I guess we’ll have Raisa take your bags-”

“Don’t worry mom. I’ll put away the bags.”

“I know you will, but I meant for Felicity. Raisa will just have to make the room ready-”

“Mom. No need. Felicity’s staying in my room.”

“But-”

“Mom, Felicity is staying in my room.”

“It’s fine Oliver, I can stay in-”

“My room,” Oliver finished for Felicity. “Or I’ll just stay in whatever room you’re staying in.”

“Fine,” Moira agreed.

“Does that mean Roy can stay in my room,” Thea asked.

“NO,” Oliver and Robert shouted.

“Thea, hon, let’s not push it,” Roy suggested.

Oliver dragged Felicity upstairs along with their bags. She planted her face in his bed.

“They hate me,” she muffled.

“No they don’t.”

“Yes, they do Oliver,” she stated sitting up straight.

“Felicity, you are one of the only girls I brought home. My parents, especially my mom, they’re really judgemental in the beginning, but trust me, honey. They will love you. It’s impossible not to. And Thea already loves you, and not that it matters much but I think Roy does too.”

“Oliver-”

“Just trust me baby. Be yourself. I love you so much, and I don’t care what they think but I know that no matter what they think now they will love you before we go back to Boston. Okay?”

“Okay. Oliver?”

“Yeah,” he said softly.

“Be nice to Roy.”

“No,” he scoffed. Felicity rolled her eyes.

“Come on,” he continued. “It’s time for lunch.”

Lunch went by pretty smoothly for a while. It turns out Roy wasn’t such a prick. He actually kind of liked the kid, and it seemed like the kid respected Thea. She was the one who always leaned in for a kiss or initiated the touching, but it wasn’t because Roy didn’t feel the same, it was because he didn’t want her family to feel any more awkward than the situation already was. Thea and Felicity got along extremely well, and within time Robert started to talk more to Felicity, and Oliver could tell that his father was impressed. 

Robert sent Oliver an approving nod, and pride surged through Oliver’s veins. He put his arm around Felicity and kissed the top of her forehead in the middle of her conversation with Roy and Thea.

“So Felicity,” Moira began. “How did you meet my son?”

Oliver began to answer. “Tommy and I went to MIT for a lecture, and I saw her in the library. She was wearing-”

“No, Oliver.”

He looked down at her.

“We should tell them the truth,” she suggested. It wasn’t that their meeting was a bad thing, but it was. What happened to Felicity, it was horrible, and so other than Tommy, Laurel, Iris, Caitlin, and Patty no one else knew what actually happened.

“What truth,” Moira demanded.

He knew his mother’s thoughts automatically went to strip club, or brothel or something inappropriate, and normally his father’s would too, but Robert just waited for Felicity to explain. After talking to Felicity for almost an hour, everyone understood that she wasn’t that type of girl, but his mother of course still had the nerve to think of that...especially when Felicity admitted that she was originally from Vegas, and that her mother works as a cocktail waitress, and the fact that her father hadn’t been around since she was a little girl.

“We didn’t meet at the library. I went to Oliver’s room in the middle of the night, drunk and crying.”

“What? Are you implying my son took advantage of you? How dare-”

“MOM! Let her finish,” Oliver said boldly. He rubbed Felicity’s arms reassuring her that she could continue if she wanted to, or stop and they could go upstairs to his room right away.

She nodded her head and began. She told everyone at the table about the horrible events of that night, and how Cooper, the son of a bitch, groped her and chased her and how she escaped.

“When Oliver asked me if I was okay at first, I couldn’t breathe. I was so scared.”

She continued.

“Then the next night I tried to go to bed, but every time I closed my eyes I saw Cooper. I went back to Oliver’s dorm, and he let me in. I felt safe i Oliver’s arms..I felt like I was home. After that I kept going back...and then one day as I was about to leave,” she smiled and him and he returned the smile and winked at her. “He showed up at my dorm,” she continued. “I kind of got the hint that it was a mutual attraction after that.”

She finally looked away from Oliver’s face for the first time since she started re telling the story and he turned away from her as well. He was happy to see that no one at the table felt pity on her, or were judgemental, but they were understanding, kind, and inviting. Moira opened her mouth to speak, but Felicity spoke first.

“Mrs. Queen, I know that you may think that I’m using Oliver for comfort or money, or whatever, but I’m not. I’m so in love with your son that it scares me a little bit. It’s not because he protects me and makes me feel safe, and the fact that he’s insanely hot. Though I appreciate that about him, it’s not why I love him.”

“Why do you love me,” Oliver questioned genuinely curious.

“You know,” she said her cheeks turning red.

“I don’t,” Thea piped up. “Why do you love this dork,” she asked nudging her brother.

“Because he makes me smile...all the time. Even when I’m angry, he’ll say something, and it won’t even be funny but I’ll either end up laughing or I can’t get the stupid smile of my face for at least ten minutes or so. He keeps up with all of Thea’s changing majors, even though he claims he doesn’t. He knows every boy band Thea liked from when she was little to her most recent ones. He made me gifts for Hanukkah this year. Made them. Did you know that your brother can make charms for bracelets?”

“No,” Thea said genuinely surprised.

Felicity turned back to Moira and Robert. “I love him because he’s a great friend, not only to Tommy and Laurel but to my friends as well. He’s a great singer, but he purposefully sings horrible at Karaoke, just so I can win, he walks with his hands in pockets, or in mine. He laughs at my jokes, he doesn’t care that I’m a nerd, and he lets me eat whatever I want. He carries me to bed if I’m drunk, and he never takes advantage of me even though we’re dating.”

Oliver’s smile grew wider if possible. He didn’t know she loved all of this about him.

“I love him because I can tell him anything and everything. He doesn’t care that my mom is a cocktail waitress, or that I have a dead beat dad...well he cares about that, but not in a bad way. He helps my mom with the groceries, and even though I hate it he texts my mom all the time just to see how she is. He cares about her.”

“I’m not in love with Oliver Queen, the multi-billionaire heir, I’m in love with Oliver, the wonderful man you raised him to be,” she finished.

Felicity looked Moira straight in the eyes, “I assure you Mrs. Queen, I’m not a gold digger, and I don’t care that Oliver’s rich. If he were even poorer than my family is, I’d love him if he was exactly like this.”

Moira smiled warmly,”Call me Moira.”

Later that night

“So, lunch and dinner were a success.”

“You think so,” Felicity asked.

Oliver snorted, “Felicity for having a genius IQ, you’re being awfully slow today.”

“I’m just nervous. Your family liking me means a lot to me.”

“I know sweetie, and they do. My mom finally gets it. She understands you, and I think she’s impressed.”

“By what my lack of brain to mouth filter? I called you insanely hot in front of your mother.”

He shrugged it off, “It’s not something nobody knows,” he replied dodging her hits. “My mom and everyone else sees me as a Queen man. No one has ever seen me as Oliver. My parents thought no one ever would, but then you walked into my life.”

“More like ran into your arms,” she smiled kissing his nose.

“Same difference,” he muttered pulling her in a tight embrace. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They were almost asleep when Felicity remembered, “OLIVER!”

“Yeah,” he whispered sleepily.

“Did you tell your dad you’re staying Boston for another two years, cause-”

“Sleep, Felicity. I’ll tell him first thing in the morning.”

“But what abou-”

“Sleep, Felicity.”

“Fine.”

The rest of the week went by extremely fast. Felicity was loved by everyone she was introduced to, and everyone wondered how Oliver had gotten such a girl. Robert agreed to him staying in Boston, and bought the crap he made up about wanting to expand the business in front of Moira, but patted him on the back letting him know that he was aware that Oliver was staying for Felicity.

“Don’t let her go. She’s a great girl,” he said and walked away. Oliver of course had no intention of letting her go, for the first time in their lives, both Queen men finally completely agreed on something.

Moira and Felicity became closer as well, but Thea always came in and swooped Felicity away to shop, or more like gossip about Oliver’s worst habits.

When it was time to go, Moira actually came outside to say bye, something she had never done with Oliver’s previous girl friends.

“Take care of my son. I know he’s in good hands, but a mother will worry.”

“My mom gave Oliver the same advice when we left her apartment last month.”

“We should plan a trip. Your mother, and all of us.”

“No,” Oliver protested.

Both women turned to look at him. “I’ve barely seen Felicity all weekend. It’s great you get along and stuff but she’s mine mom, so find a new friend.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“You’re telling me.”

“Well come over more often then. We don’t see Oliver as much anymore. He never wants to come. Hopefully, the two of you will stop by more?”

“Maybe, mom. Now we have to get back to college.”

“Oh, you’ve turned my baby into a punctual man. Thank you Felicity.”

Felicity laughed as they hugged and Oliver rolled his eyes.

They were 10 minutes away from the Queen Mansion when Felicity rolled down the windows and screamed, “I SURVIVED!”

Oliver laughed, but rolled down his windows and screamed, “SO DID I!”

“What did you survive?”

“Seven days of lying next to you and being celibate.”

“Well,” she smirked. “I’m glad that’s over. Now we can make up for lost time.”

Oliver didn’t miss the shit eating grin Felicity wore on her face, when he floored the gas pedal, but he didn’t have a care in the world. She was his.


	4. Late Night Visits

Work was exhausting. It always was. Queen Consolidated was running better than ever, and he was to blame for it, but it also meant endless hours at the office. Late nights, and early mornings, but it was necessary, and when QC was noticed more than ever, it was all worth it.

* * *

 

“Going home for the night Mr. Queen?”

“Yes Tracy,” he said to his assistant. “Don’t stay too late. Get some sleep.”

She nodded, “Tell Mrs. Queen I said hi.”

He nodded and left.

When he got home, his wife was already in bed. He pulled out the dinner from the fridge, heated it up, and ate quietly not wanting to wake her up. He had a glass of scotch and made his way to their bedroom. He stripped off his clothes, and got under the covers.

“Hi sweetheart,” she whispered sleepily snuggling closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her bare shoulder.

“Hi.”

“How was work?”

He groaned, and she laughed. Her laugh was so sexy.

“That bad?”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“How was it here?”

She groaned, and it was his turn to laugh.

“That bad?”

“That bad. I can’t wait to go back to work.”

“The doctor said-”

“I know, but a girl can dream.”

“She can. You know what I want tonight Felicity?”

“What?”

“A nice quiet night with my beautiful wife.”

She sat up hastily. “KNOCK ON WOOD,” she said forcefully.

“What?”

“You’ll jinx it. Knock on wood. FAST.”

“Felicity, honey, relax. I’m not going to jinx-”

As if on cue there came a cry from the baby monitor on the other side of Felicity. The look she gave him was murderous. Then there was the second cry. Felicity rolled her eyes, and put on her night gown while Oliver made his way to their children’s room.

He picked up their eldest child-Lydia, and slowly bounced her up and down, while their on still wailed in his crib.

“Hold on, kiddo, Mommy is on her way.”

As Oliver finished his sentence, Felicity swooped Christian into her arms, groaning slightly.

Oliver and Felicity both lulled their children into silence after a few very difficult minutes. Then Oliver sat on the floor, allowing his now happy daughter to crawl around him. Felicity joined him allowing their son to do the same. Their silence soon turned into joyous laughter as they played with each other, and climbed on top of their parents.

“Alright you two, settle down,” Oliver said placing them both on his lap, turning them to face him. “Guys, it’s been seven months. Seven months. You know that your mother and I love you very much, but these late night visits have got to stop. Mommy even stopped breast feeding the two of you, so now you have no excuse.”

Felicity smiled at him, even though she was rolling her eyes. 

“Okay, so what we’re going to do is we’re going to give you another week. After that, we’re going to leave you on the doorstep of some family’s house. Don’t worry, you’re cute. They’ll let you in.“

Felicity playfully smacked him on the arm. “Okay, fine. We won’t give you away,” he said picking up his daughter, “but your brother has got to go.”

“No way, you’re taking my baby boy.”

“No way you’re taking my baby girl,” OLiver replied.

“I guess we’re stuck with both of them then,” Felicity smiled.

“I don’t really mind,” Oliver replied kissing his son on the stomach.

“It’s going to take forever for them to go back to sleep.”

“We had to have twins.”

“You weren’t complaining when I told you.”

“Yeah, because I did the job that a man would normally twice in one whole thing. I’m a man!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she kissed him on the nose.

“You love me.”

“I do”

“I love you too.”

He leaned in and kissed her, when she pulled away.

“Come on, you know they won’t sleep unless they’re in our bed.”

“I’m not going to get tired of that.”

“You grab Chris this time. I’ll get Lydia.”

After they were all settled in bed, Felicity noticed the smile on Oliver’s face.

“What?”

“I’m just so glad I met you.”

“Me too baby. Now sleep.”

“Good night. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews! Whether you loved it or hated it let me know
> 
> This is a multi-chapter so it will be on my AO3 (obviously) as well as my other multi-chapters, but if you'd like to see some one-shots that I will not post on here, you can go to my tumblr and follow me/check it out often http://ourwritinginvein.tumblr.com
> 
> I also post gifs/pictures. It's mostly an Olicity blog, but I do have Harry Potter/SPN/Castle...


End file.
